1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a latching mechanism used in coverings for screw conveyor systems.
2. Background
Screw conveyor systems are often used in the food processing industry to move food products, such as meat products, along an enclosed pathway from either an initial loading point or a first food processing machine, to a destination point or a second food processing machine. The screw conveyor system includes a box or container, having a cover, and a screw or auger located toward the bottom of the container and arranged along the length of the container. Food product entering the input end of the container is transported along the length of the container as the screw rotates, and exits the output end of the container. The cover prevents the food product from being forced out of the container, and also facilitates sanitary handling of the food product and compliance with industrial safety regulations.
Food processing personnel must often open the cover of the container to perform various operations, such as inspecting the conveying process, verifying proper operation and movement of the food product, adding ingredients, and periodically cleaning the device. Screw conveyor covers can be held closed in many different ways. Known covers are typically not sufficiently stiff to remain tightly closed along their entire length with only a single latch. Accordingly, some known conveyors use a plurality of latches disposed along the length of the cover. In such systems, each latch must be disengaged separately to open the cover. Frequently, one or more of these latches can be difficult to access because there may be external objects that impede easy and convenient access to the latches, thus more time and effort is needed to perform the basic operation of opening the cover. Other known latches require a moderate amount of force to release, such as “cam-over” latches or “vise-grip” type latches.